Hello Mr Bunny
by Cherry Cheshire
Summary: Bunny Sebastian es el White Rabbit de Wonderland hasta que un día le sale competencia muy inesperada. ¿Qué quiere este otro White Rabbit? Yaoi.


**Hello Mr. Bunny**

A Bunny Sebastian como buen conejo blanco que es no le gusta llegar tarde. Especialmente porque sus largas orejas peligran ante la furia de Queen Madame Reed si se retrasa más de la cuenta; por eso mira constantemente su reloj de bolsillo mientras se ajusta sus pequeñas gafas de media luna.

Corriendo ágil por el bosque, pasa junto a la fiesta del té de Mad Hatter Undertaker, que se ríe como un desquiciado viendo a March Hare Will intentando despertar a Dormouse Ronald a base de baños de té helado. Si vives en Wonderland, como él, no debería sorprenderte, esta clase de cosas pasan a diario en un país en el que todos están locos.

-¡White Rabbit!

Bunny Sebastian siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal y sus orejas se quedan tiesas, alguien corre tras él llamándole con voz melosa, tan melosa que da miedo. Girando la cabeza pone pies en polvorosa al reconocer a Cheshire Cat Grell perseguirle con su puntiaguda sonrisa.

-¡Espérame White Rabbit, vamos a jugar al escondite del amor!

Haciendo un sprint, Bunny Sebastian zigzaguea entre los árboles, los escala, salta de rama en rama, vuelve sobre sus pasos y hasta excava una madriguera; tras un rato consigue perder de vista al travieso gato y continúa su carrera hasta el castillo.

-Ya son más de las tres. Llego tarde, llego tarde.

De lejos oye a Alice Ciel gritarle a Cheshire Cat Grell, al parecer Alice no tenía paciencia ni humor para aguantar las retahílas en clave del sonriente gato, que termina por enviarle a tomar el té con cierto trío de locos amante de las meriendas en el jardín. Bueno, por lo menos si había salido vivo de la casa de Duchess Soma y sus locas manías culinarias no tendría que preocuparse de una loca fiesta del té.

Volviendo a mirar su reloj de bolsillo avanza a grandes saltos con mucha agilidad, a lo lejos divisaba ya el castillo rojo. De pronto, unos pasos que van tan a la carrera como los de él le persiguen, y una sombra veloz pasa por su lado y le adelanta. Bunny Sebastian distingue unas orejas blancas y un esponjoso rabito como los suyos que se pierden tras un salto al muro de piedra que separa los límites del castillo del resto de Wonderland.

Algo extrañado Bunny Sebastian detiene su carrera y espera delante del muro para ver si asoma su extraño competidor, pero al no ver a nadie prepara sus estiradas piernas y pega un salto hacia arriba.

Encima del muro apoya una rodilla en la piedra y estira el cuello para mirar hacia abajo por el otro lado, se sobresalta cuando, de un salto, algo sube también hacia arriba desde el otro lado y llega hasta donde está él.

-Hello Mr. Bunny.

Otro conejo le saluda con cortés picardía sonriendo galán. Bunny Sebastian se ajusta las gafas y analiza con la mirada a este otro conejo, que al parecer está haciendo lo mismo sólo que con un deje más divertido.

-¿Quién eres tú?—pregunta, y si hubiera sido como Caterpillar Lau le habría interrogado mientras fumaba en pipa.

-Soy un White Rabbit.

-Eso ya lo veo, pero ¿quién eres?

-Me llamo Bunny Claude, y soy el nuevo White Rabbit de Queen Madame Reed.—responde la mar de tranquilo e igual de sonriente.

-Eso es imposible, yo soy el White Rabbit de la reina.

-Pues creo que ya no eres el único Mr. Bunny.

Bunny Sebastian frunce el ceño y hace un esquema de su aparente rival conejil. Bunny Claude se parecía bastante a él, seguramente porque los dos eran conejos blancos; dos largas orejas le salían de la cabeza, cubierta de abundante pelo negro violáceo con un travieso mechón a la derecha; su piel pálida hacía juego con sus ojos dorados que contrastaban con los suyos rojos vino tinto y como él, iba vestido de traje y chaqueta con gafas cuadradas en su cara.

-Bueno ya veremos lo que dice la reina, ahora apártate, llego tarde y tú no haces más que retrasarme.—dice Bunny Sebastian ajustándose sus blancos guantes y preparándose para saltar al otro lado. Bunny Claude no dice nada, pero sigue sonriendo misterioso arreglándose el lazo que lleva en el cuello de la camisa.

Saltando, Bunny Sebastian cae al vacío, o al menos así estaba planeado hasta que se para en seco en el aire y se queda colgando boca abajo.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Suéltame!—exclama mirando hacia arriba, pues al otro conejo no se le ocurrió mejor idea que agarrarle de un tobillo cuando estaba cayendo.

-Vale.— acepta Bunny Claude liberándole.

Cayendo nuevamente el conejo ojirrojo aterriza prácticamente a cuatro patas como si fuera una rana, un segundo después el conejo ojidorado aterriza a su lado, levantándose, Bunny Sebastian utiliza una de sus orejas para golpear a Bunny Claude en la cara.

-Ay.—se queja doblando las orejas.

-Apártate.—ordena empujándole a un lado.

-¿Siempre eres tan arisco? Creí que los conejos blancos éramos más dóciles.—le pica.

-Siempre que no haya otros conejos fastidiosos de por en medio.—contesta—Iré a ver a la reina para decirle que ordene que te cocinen en pepitoria.

-¿Y si es a ti al que cocinan?—rebate Bunny Claude en tono macabro—Si no me hubiese detenido a saludarte yo habría llegado antes al castillo.

-¿Insinúas que eres más rápido que yo?—reta desafiante moviendo las orejas. El otro asiente con naturalidad.—Eso habría que verlo. Te desafío a una carrera alrededor de las murallas del castillo, el primero que vuelva a este mismo punto gana.

-¿Y la recompensa?

-Lo que pida el vencedor.—termina de decir Bunny Sebastian achicando sus ojos, Bunny Claude mueve las orejas y se relame.

-Acepto.

Poniéndose en posición se miran de reojo de manera desafiante, a la voz de Sebastian ambos echan a correr siguiendo la muralla, a su paso levantan pequeños vendavales que por poco no se llevan volando los pétalos de los setos de rosas plantados por el lugar. El castillo era enorme, y toda su área dominante abarcaba por lo menos más de 5km de diámetro; pero esto no suponía ningún problema para ambos conejos. Los White Rabbits de Wonderland se caracterizaban por ser de los más rápidos, por eso la reina solía usarles como pajes; además de porque las liebres, como March Hare Will no se dejaban atrapar y sus grado de locura no les hacían buenos sirvientes.

Corriendo ambos a máxima velocidad pretenden dejar al otro atrás, pero ninguno lo consigue por mucho que lo intentan. Cuando ya faltaba poco para alcanzar la línea de meta ambos oyen el característico grito de su majestad de: "¡Cortenlen la cabeza!" y la mímica voz de uno de los numerosos naipes a su servicio chillar; casi al instante se escucha por el castillo el estruendo de una persecución y una lluvia de armas se escapa por las ventanas. Tal parecía que el pobre naipe estaba siendo perseguido por toda una legión que jugaban a la diana con él de objetivo. Las armas, hachas en su mayoría, caen por los alrededores del castillo, y algunas van tan fuertemente lanzadas que llegan incluso hasta donde están ambos conejos compitiendo.

Ambos, zigzagean y saltan esquivándolas, ya se veía el lugar marcado como línea de meta. Poniendo todo su empeño, Bunny Sebastian fuerza sus piernas y hace un sprint dejando a Bunny Claude por detrás. La victoria era suya.

O eso parecía; porque a tan sólo cinco metros del final un hacha voladora cayó del cielo justo ante sus pies, y si no hubiera sido porque frenó en seco hasta incluso caerse de culo, ésta le habría dejado como mínimo sin orejas. Pasando por su lado sin detenerse y soltando una ligera risita, Bunny Claude consigue llegar a la línea de meta, en la cual se detiene haciendo un enérgico giro de peonza.

Bunny Sebastian está incrédulo, levantándose de un salto va hacia él a grandes pasos y lo agarra por la chaqueta con gesto amenazante.

-Eso no ha valido. Exijo la revancha.

-Era un desafío con sólo la condición de ganar, no venía nada de incidentes improvistos.—se excusa Claude levantando inocente las manos.

-Me da igual. ¡Quiero la revancha, habría ganado yo de no ser por esa hacha!—gruñe moviendo enérgicamente las orejas, el otro conejo deja caer las manos y con disimulo las lleva hasta la espalda de Bunny Sebastian agarrando su esponjoso rabo entre las manos y presionándolo con suavidad, el White Rabbit siente un escalofrío y se pone tenso—¿¡Qué haces!?¡Suelta...!

Nuevos escalofríos y cosquilleos le recorren la columna mientras el otro conejo sigue a la suya, y hace que una de sus manos baje incluso un poquito más y acaricie las nalgas de Bunny Sebastian, se relame los labios. Por su parte, el conejo ojirrojo clava sus manos sobre los hombros de Bunny Claude al tiempo que sus orejas se ponen tiesas y su cara adquiere cierta tonalidad roja.

-¡Ba...basta! ¡Déjame, conejo pervertido!—ordena matándole con la mirada, el otro sólo le sonríe divertido y le sube la pierna derecha hasta su cintura, como si fueran a bailar, claro que su intención era acariciar la cara interior de su extremidad, y de esa forma era tremendamente fácil.

Bunny Sebastian ya está de todos los colores, y no sabía por qué se estaba comportando de manera tan dócil cuando lo que tendría que hacer sería mandar volando a este pervertido conejo al otro extremo de Wonderland de un sólo puñetazo. Claro que en su vida había experimentado estas traviesas y deliciosas cosquillas que Bunny Claude le estaba proporcionando. El conejo ojidorado viendo que su juego está surtiendo el efecto deseado lame y muerde la parte del cuello visible del conejo ojirrojo que aguanta la respiración un segundo.

-Nngh...¿Qué haces?—pregunta cuando siente que la mano ocupada en su rabo se quita y va hacia delante para ir deshaciendo su lazo y desabrocharle chaqueta, chaleco y camisa. Dejando caer la pierna por la que le tenía sujeto, Bunny Claude usa las dos manos para desvestirle y dejar al aire la blanca piel de cintura para arriba. Con suavidad lo recuesta sobre la verde hierba y se coloca sobre él.

A pesar de que era un Whitte Rabbit la mirada del ojidorado le hacía parecer un tigre de bengala, al que por cierto, Bunny Sebastian quería convertir en alfombra para poder atizarle cual esterilla. Dándose impulso pretende echarle las manos al cuello, pero Bunny Claude reacciona y las esquiva por un pelo, apresándoselas por encima de su cabeza, el ojirrojo patalea.

-Je, lo que yo decía. Muy poco dócil para ser un White Rabbit.—asevera Bunny Claude con evidente diversión bajando la cabeza hasta su pecho y apresando uno de sus pezones con los labios y los dientes, tironea con brusca suavidad.

-Nh...Para...—ordena Bunny Sebastian, que está tan tenso que hasta podrían usarle de arco para disparar flechas.

-¿Por qué? Si acabo de empezar.—contesta despegando la boca del sitio, pero en cuanto termina la redirige más abajo, hasta el abdomen, haciendo que circule el ombligo y se pasee libremente. Deteniéndose porque los brazos ya no le dan más de sí para seguir sujetando al otro conejo, piensa y busca algo con la mirada.—Ah, aquí está. Así no tendré que sujetarte.

-¡Eh!¡Para quieto, suéltame maldito conejo!—exclama cuando Bunny Claude usa su cinta del cuello, que andaba tirada por ahí cerca, para atarle manos y brazos y dejarlos sobre su cabeza.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas, Bunny Claude sonríe tan enigmático como desde que se hubieron cruzado y le mordisquea la barbilla mientras sus manos vuelven a meterse en faena atacando ahora las prendas que quedaban puestas en el cuerpo del otro conejo. Cuando le tiene completamente desnudo le centellean los ojos y mueve con gracia las orejas. Bunny Sebastian, que a estas alturas está tan rojo como el pelo y atuendo de la reina le fulmina con la mirada.

-¿Si te suelto vas a ser bueno?

-En tus sueños.

-Esos no cuentan.

-¡Ve a que te corten a la cabeza!

-Vamos vamos White Rabbit, si te relajases de una vez lo estarías pasando mejor.—responde acariciandole las piernas y llegando a una zona peligrosa. Bunny Sebastian da un pequeño bote y no puede reprimir un sobresaltado gemido al sentir a Bunny Claude apresar su miembro en una mano y masajearlo.

-Ngh...Ha...

Sin poder evitarlo el conejo ojirrojo nota que su cuerpo se relaja y se deja llevar por las caricias del ojidorado, que vuelve al ataque, lengua afuera, en contra de sus tetillas. Jadeos escapan de sus labios entreabiertos, sus manos se contraen y sus orejas están algo agachadas. Bunny Claude lame con sensualidad tres dedos de la mano que tiene libre, cuando están bien ensalivados los dirige hacia la entrada de Bunny Sebastian; mete el primero y el ojirrojo suelta un jadeo profundo y arquea la espalda.

-¡Aah!

-You like it, don't you?—susurra a su oreja.

-Haa...ah...shut up.

-I'll eat you up first.—continua mientras mete un segundo dedo y hace movimientos de tijera; al poco rato mete el tercero y simula penetraciones. Bunny Sebastian aprieta los puños y sigue arqueado, por más que lo intenta ya no puede reprimir los jadeos y gemidos que salen en tropel de su boca; que se intensifican cuando Bunny Claude toca un punto que le hace hasta temblar.—Good boy.

Viendo que el ojirrojo no aguantaría mucho más a ese ritmo, saca los dedos de su interior, Bunny Sebastian trata de normalizar su respiración agitada cuando los siente fuera; ya por fin parecía que ese pervertido conejo había acabado...Más quisiera.

-Te haré sentir incluso mejor ahora...Sebastian.

-¿Qué...?¡Aaaah!—Bunny Sebastian no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, pues Bunny Claude con una rapidez asombrosa se desabrochó el pantalón del traje dejando libre su muy excitado miembro y lo metió de una sola vez en su interior.

-Haa...

Ambos jadearon, los ojos les brillaban de excitación. El ojidorado deja caer un poco sus orejas cuando se fija en las muñecas del ojirrojo, que de lo mucho que las ha movido las tiene rojas, sin decir nada desata el nudo que las mantiene presas. Bunny Sebastian las deja rendidas en la misma posición, sus ojos rubí observan los citrinos de Bunny Claude, que vuelve a sonreírle, esta vez con más suavidad, y acopla sus manos a las firmes caderas comenzando de ese modo a balancearse.

-Nggh...

-Haa...

El balanceo, en principio suave, se intensifica conforme pasa el tiempo; conforme Bunny Claude aumenta su ritmo los jadeos se intensifican y Bunny Sebastian termina por agarrarlo de los brazos. El ojidorado se inclina sobre él hasta quedar suspendido a poca distancia.

-Aaah, no...no puedo más...

-Haa, sólo un poco más...ngh...

-Haaa—Bunny Sebastian siente corrientes eléctricas cada vez más fuertes en su espina dorsal y le clava las uñas a Bunny Claude con violencia—¡Aaah!

-¡Aaah!

Ambos gimen con sonoridad y alcanzan el orgasmo casi al unísono; Bunny Sebastian mancha su estómago y siente la cálida semilla de Bunny Claude en su interior. Respiran con pesadez, pero tal parece que el conejo ojidorado todavía tiene ganas de marcha, porque gira al ojirrojo hasta dejarlo de cara al suelo.

-¡Hey! ¿Pero qué ha...?Aah...¡Otra vez no!—protesta cuando nota que el otro comienza a moverse de nuevo mientras sus manos le recorren la espalda, costillas, caderas y trasero; pero no dándose por vencido, apoya las manos en el suelo y se da impulso hasta erguirse y chocarse.—¡Que pares te digo!

-No me perdonarías si paro ahora.—asevera picarón.

-¡Eso no es...! Haa, gnh...

-¿Lo ves?—pregunta pasándole la lengua por el cuello y echándole las manos por delante hasta agarrarle las suyas y flexionar los dos pares de brazos, parecían estar medio abrazados.

Esta vez más sincronizados, pues Bunny Claude guía los movimientos de Bunny Sebastian, gimen más que en la primera ronda. Sus blancas orejas se rozan, la sensación de placer es maravillosa y ninguno está ya en sus cabales. Bunny Sebastian gimotea al sentir la traviesa lengua de Bunny Claude pasearse por su cuello y sus mejillas con delicadeza, como si fuera una pluma, al tiempo que le embiste con fuerza buscando siempre el mismo punto que le hacía enloquecer. El ojidorado apuntaba ahí siempre aposta, pues cada vez que acertaba el ojirrojo daba un pequeño respingo oprimiendo su miembro, y esa sensación de estrechez le encantaba.

-Haa, Sebastian...tu trasero es el mejor...

-Aah...¿En serio?

-Sí...estar dentro de ti no se compara a nada de las maravillas de Wonderland.

-Aaah...habla menos y muévete más...muévete mucho.—ordena fuera de sí. Después de todo eso de "hacerlo como conejos" les iba al pelo, puesto que ambos eran conejos blancos.

Ambos sonríen maliciosos y por primera vez enzarzan sus dos lenguas, que batallan y bailan entre ellas, enredándose como serpientes. Ante un nuevo espasmo amenazador del fin, Bunny Sebastian muerde los labios de Bunny Claude, que responde mordiendo en su hombro. Sus jadeos aumentan de frecuencia y tono, y los vaivenes se hacen más salvajes y sincronizados.

-Aah, me...me vengo.

-Nnh...y yo.

-¡Aaaaah!

Con un grito al unísono ambos llegan nuevamente al clímax y se dan por vencidos dejándose caer en la hierba uno encima del otro. Después de tanto esfuerzo las orejas de ambos están gachas, hasta que de improviso Bunny Sebastian las yergue, se da media vuelta y le encaja un puñetazo a Bunny Claude en la cara que le hace retroceder y caerse de cuelo.

-¡Ay! ¿A qué ha venido eso?—pregunta tapándose la nariz el afectado.

-Grr...—Bunny Sebastian gruñe y rechina los dientes, agarrándole una oreja tira de ella hacia abajo, el otro conejo suelta quejidos dolorosos—Tú...conejo infame, pervertido, haré que la reina te corte la cabeza y la use de pisapapeles.

-Ay, ay, ay. Vale, vale pero suéltame la oreja.

-¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!?

-¿El qué? Ay...—pregunta Bunny Claude, que vuelve a quejarse cuando el otro conejo tira más de su oreja.

-No te hagas el inocente que sabes de lo que te hablo.—gruñe contrayendo las piernas y medio tapándose con la mano que tiene libre.

-Oh vamos. No me digas que no te ha gustado porque tu cara no decía lo mismo, bueno tu cara y un par de cosas más.

Una vena se dibuja en la frente de Bunny Sebastian y de un último tirón estampa al otro White Rabbit de morros contra el suelo. Levantándose con rapidez, recoge sus ropas desperdigadas por el suelo y se viste. Una vez se ha terminado de vestir de abajo se coloca la camisa y cuando va a abrocharla unos brazos le rodean por la espalda y le abrochan los botones.

-Ni te me acerques.—espeta el ojirrojo enfatizando cada palabra.

-Pero si aún no he reclamado mi premio por vencer la carrera.—Bunny Sebastian se queda blanco y se gira para encarar a Bunny Claude—¿¡Ah, qué lo de antes no era...!?

-No recuerdo haber indicado en ningún momento que lo fuera.—sonrisa feliz.

Bunny Sebastian se deja caer al suelo, se había dejado hacer ¡y encima sin tener por qué! Bunny Claude, algo extrañado, se arrodilla en el suelo también.

-Oye...

-Lo que vayas a pedir pídelo sin más y después lárgate, esto es de lo más vergonzoso y humillante.

-Yeah...Sorry about that. Admito que no he escogido el mejor método para proceder pero es que...—se acerca felino, como Cheshire Cat Grell, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros.—I really like you Mr. Bunny.—ante tal declaración la cara de Bunny Sebastian se tornó épica y de colorines.

-¿Estás de broma?—pregunta, el otro White Rabbit niega con la cabeza—¿¡Y no tenías otro método para decirlo, conejo pervertido!?—se exalta agarrándole de las dos orejas.

-¡Ay, ay! ¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento!—grita el otro tratando de liberar sus pobres orejas.

-Esto...

Para suerte de Bunny Claude uno de los naipes de la reina les interrumpió informándoles de que la mujer quería verlos a ambos en el salón del trono.

-Bien mis conejitos, me alegro de ver que ya os habéis conocido.—decía la mujer cruzándose de piernas.

-_No sabe cuánto._—murmuró Bunny Claude.

-Majestad ¿a qué viene que haya otro White Rabbit aparte de mí?—preguntó molesto Bunny Sebastian.

-Pues verás, he pensado que necesitarás ayuda cuando aparezca una segunda Alice, tú te encargarás de una y él de la otra. Así les cortaremos las cabezas más fácilmente.—contesta con absoluta tranquilidad mirándose las uñas.

-¿Otra Alice?

-El oráculo dice que aún tardará en llegar esa segunda Alice, pero bueno, así os vais poniendo de acuerdo. Además, últimamente te estás durmiendo en los laureles saltando de acá para allá Bunny Sebastian—el ojirrojo se señala incrédulo—y él podrá informarme de cuándo te evades de mis órdenes para que te corte la cabeza. ¡Así que ni una palabra más! ¡Retiraos!

Ambos hacen una reverencia y salen del salón del trono, cuando las puertas se cierran Bunny Claude le susurra: "_No te preocupes, no me voy a chivar...siempre que cumplas lo que te pida."_

_-_¿Qué quieres por ganar?

-Fácil. Quiero que estés conmigo.—contestó sin rodeos y con su típica sonrisa enigmática ajustándose sus cuadradas gafas y luego echando andar.

-...Pff...—-Bunny Sebastian bufa haciendo volar el mechón de su frente, iba a ser algo duro de cumplir.

Curiosamente, Bunny Claude resultó ser mejor compañero de lo que el conejo ojirrojo se hubo esperado. Al ser de su misma especie era igual de rápido y ágil que él, además de que compartían el mismo sentido de la puntualidad, es decir, siempre llegaban a todos los sitios por los pelos. Aunque el ojirrojo estuviese a la defensiva siempre que estaban juntos, empezó a bajar la guardia poco a poco, especialmente desde que Bunny Claude le quitaba a Cheshire Cat Grell de encima.

-Sabes, no creí que fuera a decir esto pero no resultas tan mal compañero como pensé en un principio.—le dijo una noche que ambos estaban tranquilamente sentados en las inmediaciones del castillo comiéndose unas zanahorias.

-Gracias.—responde cortés y algo pícaro—Aunque lo que me entristece es que sigas sin creerte lo que te dije de que me gustas.—Agacha las orejas denotando tristeza mal fingida, Bunny Sebastian muerde su zanahoria y resopla desviando la mirada.

-No pienso aceptar nada de un conejo tan pervertido como tú. No creas que se me ha olvidado lo que me hiciste, y encima con trampa.

-Que rencoroso...—agacha más las orejas y muerde su zanahoria—Pero admite que te gustó.

-¡Ni de broma! ¡No inventes!—exclama poniéndose rojo, el otro conejo mueve feliz las orejas y se acerca a él, reteniéndolo de un brazo para que no se escape o se aleje.

-Oh vamos, admite que me estás cogiendo gusto. Aunque sea un poquitín.

-No.

-Sabes que sí.

-Que no.

-Please?

-No.

Bunny Claude suspira y deja caer la cabeza, pero antes de rendirse echa mano de su mejor carta y se abalanza sobre Bunny Sebastian para darle un beso que le pilla de sorpresa. Boca a boca, el conejo ojidorado le roba al ojirrojo el trocito de zanahoria que llevaba en la boca, cuando se separan se relame.

-Te has comido **mi **zanahoria.

-No me he podido resistir. Sabe mejor así.—asevera.

-Pervert bunny. Me debes una zanahoria.—protesta, el otro mueve las orejas y agarra una de las hortalizas del montón que tenían, parecía que iba a dársela pero en lugar de ello se la llevó a la boca, dejándola ahí agarrada. Bunny Sebastian agacha las cejas y se impulsa un poco para quitársela con la boca, con parsimonia la mastica y se la traga.—Puede que sí sepa un poquito mejor.

Un tiempo después ambos corrían por los caminos enrevesados de Wonderland para observar a Alice Alois, la segunda Alice que el oráculo dijo que vendría aparte de Alice Ciel. Tal parecía que esta Alice era más traviesa y juguetona que la primera y había que vigilarla bien o acabaría haciéndose un sombrero con las plumas del pobre Dodo.

-¿Qué miras tanto?—pregunta Bunny Sebastian al fijarse en que Bunny Claude parece bastante concentrado observando a la otra Alice.

-Sólo la vigilo. Además es a mí a quién tiene que perseguir, Alice Ciel es cosa tuya, Alice Alois mía. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás celoso?—pregunta divertido.

-¡No!—exclama, sobresaltando a Alice Alois, que los divisa y se pone a correr tras ellos, ambos conejos ponen pies en polvorosa.

-¡Señores conejo, espérenme!

-La has atraído.—protesta el ojidorado corriendo.

-Da igual. Así la reina se deshace pronto de ella y un problema menos ¡la otra Alice no daba tantos problemas!

-Y tú no estarías celoso.—comenta casual.

-Y yo no estaría celoso.—Bunny Sebastian cae en la cuenta de su desliz cuando oye al otro conejo reír—¡Yo no he querido decir eso, deja de hacerme trampas!

-I love you Mr. Bunny.—le dice apegándose a él mientras corre y dándole un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

-Pervert Bunny...y yo a ti, aunque sea un poco.

Porque todos sabemos que el cuento original habría sido más divertido si hubieran habido dos White Rabbits como Bunny Sebastian y Bunny Claude, que en estos momentos siguen corriendo tratando de despistar a la Alice que los persigue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Es algo bobo pero Deviantart me inspira mucho xD

En serio, siempre he pensado que si Claude fuese un conejo tendría un toque pícaro muy juguetón xD Enf in, espero que por lo menos no os haya disgustado jeje. ¡Saludos!

atte.-Cherry Cheshire

PD: ¡Las zanahorias son buenas para la vista! x3


End file.
